


Experiences

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Childhood Friends, Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, My First AO3 Post, Oblivious Eren Yeager
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:45:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21996967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Armin, Mikasa, and Eren hang out watching TV.
Kudos: 1





	Experiences

"Hey Armin, can I use your shower?" Mikasa asked.

"Sure." he replied. She and Eren needed a place to stay for a while and Armin was happy to let them sleep over for a few days. No matter what it was his friends needed he would always lend a helping hand. Sometimes it might not be the best idea, like if you don't know how to bake but somehow end up having to bake cookies for 20 people. There's also the chance someone takes advantage of your kindness. None of that mattered to Armin though, he just liked to be helpful.

Right now though, he was bored. He sat there just flicking through channels looking for something interesting to watch, and listening to the sound of the shower in the background, never changing until a body part blocked the stream of water for a while. The white noise calmed him and he started to feel more at peace. He stopped watching TV for a moment to listen to the shower but it had already shut off.

That was quick.

Oh well, better things to do anyway. Armin strolled over to the fridge for some food but he didn't have much. Three eggs, stale, damn. Various sauces and condiments, a couple sodas and leftover pizza. Wow, was that really all? He made a note to go shopping tomorrow. He grabbed the pizza and threw it in the microwave. Not enough for the three of them but better than nothing.

"You're out of shampoo, just so you know." Mikasa said as she went to sit on the couch.

"Oh thanks, I'll get more tomorrow. We don't have much food either so we're eating pizza, hope that's alright."

"Pizza's fine." she said, trying to find something to watch. "Eren will be happy enough as well."

As if on cue, the door to the cramped apartment flew open, followed by Eren.

"Yeah I'll be happy enough!" he yelled.

"You heard us? These walls really aren't that thick." Mikasa said.

"What do you expect from the salary of a convenience store clerk." Armin replied. The apartment wasn't the most prestigious of homes but at least it was a roof over his head and running water. No heating though, and it being winter didn't make it any warmer. The pizza finished warming up and Armin brought everyone a slice. There were only three, again, not much of a meal but it would have to do for tonight.

He and his two friends sat on the couch and watched some TV for a while. Armin couldn't help but notice that Mikasa was slowly moving closer to Eren. Poor girl. It was obvious that she liked him but he never seemed to notice. Did he not feel the same way? Was it because she was technically his adopted sister? Was he just really stupid? Whatever it was Mikasa didn't seem to care and kept on making moves to no avail. Maybe they would get together one day. Or maybe not.

Soon enough it was past 10:00 and they all got ready for bed. As Armin went to brush his teeth he realized he was out of toothpaste as well.

"Shit" he really hadn't gone shopping in while. He managed to squeeze something out of the crumpled up tube and stared at himself in the mirror while brushing his teeth. He hadn't changed much since childhood. He was still that blonde boy with the bowl cut and tired look on his face. He didn't know how others felt about him but he didn't like the way he looked. In his mind he was boring. His clothes didn't spice him up either: a couple regular t shirts, some polo shirts, sweatpants, jeans, two jackets and a hoodie. Not much choice but he didn't really care about his clothes. Maybe he should get something flashy or style his hair differently. All in due time. For now he just wanted to sleep. He spit out the toothpaste, washed his face and leapt into his bed. If there was one good thing about this apartment, it was that it came with the most comfortable bed in the world, to Armin atleast. It was always the best thing to come back to at the end of the day. He pulled the covers up and held them tight and after a few minutes, fell asleep...

**Author's Note:**

> Hey people, this is my first post on this site. I loved the idea of writing fan-fics and here I am writing my first! Idk how long this first story will be but my plan right now is to just write and see where it goes. This first chapter is pretty boring but don't worry, it'll get more spicy as we go along. Expect some NSFW stuff later on as well.
> 
> Also I'm probably gonna do shorter stories that are heavily NSFW based alongside longer, multi-chapter ones that are less NSFW based (but still some).


End file.
